


sleepy

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nobody ever got to see Kokichi like this. Except for Kaede. He was small for a boy, small for a girl, even. Slim and barely five feet tall. But that just made him cuter, at least in the pianist's eyes.soft oumaede !! >//< i havent properly written fanfic before and im still a beginner at writing in anything except for 2nd person so bear w/ me hawahwhhg
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Anonymous





	sleepy

He lay there, still in her arms as soft snores escape him.  
Nobody ever got to see Kokichi like this. Except for Kaede. He was small for a boy, small for a _girl_ , even. Slim and barely five feet tall. But that just made him cuter, at least in the pianist's eyes. As much as she loved him, he was... a handful, to say the least. But moments like these made it all worth it.  
She'd never been able to do normal, cheesy couple stuff with him, lest she be subject to his constant teasing. But sometimes, his wall of lies and playfulness crumbled in front of her. It felt almost foreign, in a way. She was so used to Kokichi being Kokichi, annoying people and constantly playing around.

Kaede wasn't really complaining, though. He looked so cute, even cuter than normal when he was asleep. The way his cheek squished against his eyes as he slowly breathed in and out, arms wrapped tight around her waist as he stirred every so often.  
The girl can't help but let out a giggle, brushing her fingers through his messy, purple hair as she plants soft, tiny kisses on the top of his head.   
He squirms a little, quietly groaning as he opens his eyes, yawning.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She says, her voice quiet and gentle, almost whispery as her lips curl into a warm smile.  
"Mmngh... Aka...matsu-chan......?"  
"O-oh, sorry if I woke you up..."  
The pianist pauses for a moment, Kokichi gazing at her with bored, half-lidded eyes.  
"Actually, you should be awake now anyways, so..."   
She pinches his cheek.  
"I'm not sorry!"  
Her voice is almost sing-songy as she tilts her head, her hair falling with it.  
"I'm tired..."  
"Come on, you've been asleep for like, thirty minutes..!"  
"Hmm... I don't... really care..."   
He yawns as he leans back on her chest, the girl pouting as he does.  
"Geez, you're such a handful!"  
"Snore... I'm sleeping..."

Kaede lets out a defeated sigh as she gives in, letting Kokichi sleep for just a little bit longer. And he swears he can see a smile on her face as sleep takes him far, far away.

"Sleep tight... Kichi..."


End file.
